


Down The Narrow Road

by DoveWrite



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: And Romance, And angst, And hopefully everyone enjoys!! :D:D, F/M, I don't really have a plot yet, I just wanted to write some PH fanfic, Purple Hyacinth, There will be action, and Lauki, and PS searching, and fluff, and kywi, and maybe some smut, and then some couples stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoveWrite/pseuds/DoveWrite
Summary: Not 100% sure what will happen...I plan to start writing and let the story go. I just really wanted to write some PH stories!  The story will start right after Kieran gets a job at the precinct and I will make my own continuation:) I plan to include a little bit of everything...so there will be some action, and then fluffy couples time :P  I hope everyone enjoys!
Relationships: Kym Ladell/Lauren Sinclair, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, Lila Desroses/Lukas "Grumpy Cat" Randall, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Kudos: 24





	1. Finding The Paths

What happens when you pour water on a fire? It sizzles out. It is dampened, weakened and then drowned. Killed, crushed, faded away, only a trail of smoke a few glowing embers. 

Thats what was happening to Lauren. The moment she opened the door, the moment she saw him standing there, in the middle of the precinct, around her friends, in her safe place. That moment the icy cold wave washed over her. She was drowning, the pain, the pressure, the stress-the fear. It was all drowning her.

She froze, staring at Kierans face, he was smiling. Smiling. But his smile couldn’t conceal a quarter of the cold blooded murderer that he was. The only thing Lauren saw was a monster. A blood thirsty, psychotic, murdering monster. And she was no better. Slowly killing herself, for ten long years, drowning herself in guilt and pain. Selfishly putting her own burning need to find the truth above all else. 

Kym and Will’s introductions were lost in her spinning mind, her eyes were locked on his face, his ghastly, horrifying expression. I AM A MONSTER. The choking, the fear, the fear in his eyes. She froze, staring up into his flashing blue eyes. The room spun for a moment and then everything cleared. Kym and Will were standing right there, the others were working around the room, and in front of her stood Kieran White. “Nice to meet you Mr. White,” she spoke suddenly, “I’m Lauren.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The day seemed to drag, the morning passed with paperwork and sorting. Lauren ripped her thoughts away from everything and forced her tired mind to focus on the work in front of her. Her heart would not stop pounding. The work fading from her mind. What was he doing here?! He was supposed to stay away from my friends! She began contemplating the possible reasons for his sudden appearance. Perhaps the Leader or one of the Apostles were suspecting Lune to be from the precinct. Now that Harvey was gone, there was no one to provide information to the Phantom Scythe. But why would they stick an assassin in a relatively minor position? “Ugh” she groaned, gripping her head. “Are you okay Lauren?” Kym’s cheerful, but slightly concerned voice drifted over her shoulder. Lauren lifted her head and turned to her friend. Molding her face into a smile, she responded. “Yeah, of course Kym!” she said with an over exaggerated laugh, “I’m just tired.” Sleep deprivation was a trusty excuse, as she desperately suffered from it as well. \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kieran had retreated to the archive room. The introductions had been brief and awkward and he had gladly left. He could feel the guilt raking at his insides. He had probably just ruined everything. His chance to get to the leader. Gone. His chance to stop the terrorism, the killing. Gone. The night haunted him every second and he regretted it more every minute. Of only he could talk to her, explain, have her forget. “You’re nothing but a MONSTER.” Those words. So hauntingly painful, and familiar. He let out a shuddering sigh, trying to control the screams that were mounting in his head. He leaned against the bookcase, staring up at the dusty walls. The sun, streaming in from the high windows transformed the floating dust into tiny glowing specks. Kieran sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Clearing his mind and focusing on the task ahead. Lune.


	2. Healing Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieran and Lauren have an after work encounter and share and important moment of understanding and forgiveness. Its the next step to building up the trust between them.
> 
> Enjoy! Please let me know what you think in the comments! :D:D:D

Lauren followed Kym and William into the precinct. Their patrol had just ended and most of the others were already gone. Kym and Will were busy arguing over how exactly Will had slipped in the mud during patrol. Lukas was taking a stack of papers to Hermanns office and Lila was already gone. Lauren sighed softly and headed to her desk. Kym and Will gave her a funny look but didn’t say anything. They knew Lauren well, and they knew that sometimes, she just needed alone time. Lauren pulled out the report papers and began writing out her patrol report. She locked her mind on the work and finished writing out the papers quite quickly. She delivered her report to Hermann and headed back to the office to grab her things. 

She hadn’t seen Kieran since the morning and she was totally fine with that. She had left the police building and had just rounded the corner when a familiar face greeted her. Kieran. Leaning against the building. He had been waiting for her, she knew it. Her face darkened and she looked away and continued past him. “Come now darling!” he called after her, his voice deep and sarcastic. “Not even a hello?” he chuckled. Lauren could hear his heavy footsteps behind her and she kept walking, ignoring him. 

Lauren couldn’t believe him, she wanted to fly around and knee him in the face-hard. But she kept walking, ignoring his voice. Kieran dared to come here, to endanger her friends and colleagues! And on top of everything he was acting as nonchalant as ever! 

Kieran had waited patiently for her. He had finished his work some time ago, but he needed to talk to her. He followed Lauren patiently, hoping that she would stop and talk to him, he needed to fix this. He needed to gain her trust, her help. He needed Lauren. He could feel her anger, her fury, directed at him. At the moment he wasn’t sure who wasn’t angry at him. Bella was furious at him for a million reasons, the Messenger was getting impatient, he knew, and the Leader? Who knew how upset he was! The Purple Hyacinth usually completed his tasks quickly and without any problem. 

Lauren was now weaving her way through small carts and stands. People selling trinkets and food filled quite a few of the streets in the precinct. She knew Kieran was still following, and she didn’t care anymore. His attempts were useless. She hated him, she always would. The words he had spoken, the things he had done- it was unforgivable in her eyes. 

But maybe her anger wasn’t totally formed on what he had done, but more on what he made her realize. She  _ was _ selfish. She  _ was _ doing it for herself, to find out her truth. She  _ was _ mad that he had killed Anslow! Lauren felt a shiver run down her spine and she pushed the thoughts away from her mind. She was furious with him because he had killed dozens of people! Innocent or not he had murdered them all, and not said a word to her. She could feel her heart racing and her breath coming faster. No. He was right.

A hand reached forward and grabbed onto her arm, pulling Lauren backwards. She gasped, jerked from her thoughts, heart still pounding. “Kieran, let me go!” she hissed, twisting her arm and trying to reach her gun. She had totally zoned out and Kieran had taken advantage of her unawareness. 

“I need to talk with you.” he spoke quietly, his voice lacking its usual honeyed tone. Lauren felt her breath catch, his intoxicatingly icy eyes catching hers. She froze, suddenly weakening under his hold. Kieran released her and stepped back, the fearful and angry look on her face only served to remind him of that night. 

“Talk.” she whispered, slumping against a wall, her hand was resting against her holster and her eyes never left the assassin.

“I messed up Lauren.” he began, struggling to find the words. He knew he had to be careful, one wrong sentence could fuck this up even more. “And I-I’m sorry.”

Lauren felt her heart stutter at his sudden apology. This was not what she had expected. The angry, monstrous side of him was all she saw now, and his earnestly spoken apology shocked her. It wasn’t a lie, he was sorry, and even without her ability she could tell. Suddenly staring into his eyes, her mind cleared and she saw the guilt and pain hidden in his face. She knew he truly was. But he'd tried to kill her! She could feel the bruise throbbing on her neck! The marks his chokehold had left. She would always be afraid. The look on his face that night had terrified her. His words, his confirmation of her accusation. His face -as he slowly realized what he'd done, as he backed away. He killed for a living but the look on his face that night almost reflected her terror. He was sorry.

“I lost my temper Lauren, I lost control, and I chased you away without meaning to.” he continued. “My reaction was not rational, my judgment and attitude were really off that night,” he paused, unsure of how to continue. He had never admitted it to anyone. He killed without hesitation, without a second thought, but he had regrets. That night, the weight of his actions were weighing down on him. _He_ _ was losing his humanity _ . 

Lauren stood, frozen. He was coming apart, she was watching him slowly unwind.  _ He has regrets, so many regrets, and so much pain.  _ She knew. She saw his fear, his guilt, his suffering. 

“Kieran-” her voice froze. She was at a loss for words. She didn’t know what to do, what to feel, what to say. She wanted to hate him! She wanted to kill him. She-she wanted to comfort him, to tell him she shared the pain, the guilt. She couldn’t hate him, they were both at fault. She could be afraid of him, but she couldn’t hate him. 

Kieran had stopped talking, his eyes fixed on the woman before him. The single word from her lips made his heart pound. His name. She had said his name, and he understood. He understood her forgiveness and her apology and he knew she understood too. 

He knew she had pain, suffering loss, same as he did. He knew that anger and guilt were driving her forward, they had been for ten years. He knew Lauren was breaking herself into pieces, desperate to ease her conscience. She needed to heal. He needed to heal.

  
  


Maybe they could heal together. Slowly, painfully, sharing an understanding of pain. They could heal together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me about two weeks to finish writing this chapter...School is crazy busy, and I barely had a Thanksgiving break. And on top of all that, my dog just had seven adorable puppies which take up a lot of time :D:D <3<3 Hopefully the chapters will get a bit longer...maybe Christmas break will give me more writing time...x_x


End file.
